


Not Your Average Soulmate AU

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, lance - Freeform, love yourself, not your average soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short little ficlet about a soulmate AU with a twist.





	Not Your Average Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyfriend that doesnt have an A03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriend+that+doesnt+have+an+A03).



Lance was always told “when you meet your soulmate, you will see color. That’s how you will know!” but Lance was in his early 20′s and still could only see monochrome grey. It was odd, most people were seeing color long before their twenties. When people looked into Lances grey eyes, they could tell he hadn’t met his own soulmate yet, and some pitied him. Others laughed at him. Lance was often miserable.

From a young age, he was picked on about almost everything about him. He put on a façade and didn’t let people know they hurt him. People saw a confident self-loving man when they say Lance, but he really didn’t like himself.

After his 2nd year in college, Lance sat in his single room and looked at the mirror. He whispered to himself ‘my eyes look nice in this light’ and Lance suddenly saw a tinge of gold. His shirt, a few strands of hair, and a soft golden glow of his own skin. Lance stared at his reflection in shock. After a while, he walked away and noticed small notes of gold around the world as he went about his college life.

He saw green a few weeks later when he was washing his hands and noted to himself that his nails were looking good and healthy. He saw green grout in the sink, green soap, and some green accents in the earrings he had been wearing. Lance stared for a few moments before clearing his throat and leaving when someone else walked in.

A few hours had passed, and lance was fascinated with how green the grass was. He couldn’t see it all, but he saw a few shades of green as the grass blew with the wind. Lance wondered who his soulmate was.

Lance was out shopping for food later that week and caught his reflection in the window, his thought instantly about how nice his body looked in his favorite outfit. Lance noticed the blue wall around the window and stared for a few moments. His mother always said his eyes were blue. Lance walked to the beauty section and found a mirror, staring at his eyes. He saw a deep blue in his own eyes where he normally saw grey. Lance began to cry into the Mac section in the makeup.

More and more, Lance saw colors He liked his ears, yellow dandelions. His eyebrows? The red triangles on his sheets. His skin looked clear and healthy, purple stuffed cat on his bed.

After a while, Lance began to search actively for the brightest person. He knew he had to have seen his soulmate occasionally to see color, but Lance didn’t see anyone in particular that stood out. Until…

Lance walked sleepily to the bathroom on his floor and brushed his teeth early one morning. His hair was a mess, he had a small zit on his cheek, his clothes were messy, and his eyes looked tired. Lance brushed his teeth and glanced in the mirror. He could see most of his own colors. He noted the gold in his hair and skin had been mixed with brown and tan, making him a warm color all around. His eyes were bright and his cheeks a tint of red from the chilly air. Lance smiled at himself in the mirror and wiped his mouth off slowly. “I love myself” he whispered.

Lance had an unexplainable moment. Suddenly, the colors on him and around himself intensified and it finally hit him. The warm skin, the soft and messy hair, the blue in his eyes. They all came on stronger and fuller like Lance was seeing what they truly looked like.

Lances soulmate was himself. He loved himself.


End file.
